Someone Different
by Joy-chan
Summary: AU Sasuke and Sakura meet in highschool. Everyone thinks that Sasuke is cold and emotionless. Sakura sees something more.Can she break through the walls of his heart and find out why he acts the way he does? SakuSasu NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. First Day at School

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.  
  
Hello everyone! ' This is my first try in Naruto fan fiction, so please be gentle with me. I'm a very new fan in the Naruto anime...hehe '  
  
Oh, this fic is also AU, so it doesn't really have much to do with the series itself......At least right now it doesn't.....  
  
Another note, on this fan fiction, Sasuke, Sakura and the others don't know each other yet like they do in the series, they meet in the high school, so they're a bit older in this story then they are in the actual anime. ((But, Naruto and Sakura do know each other though, but their just friends.))  
  
It's Saku/Sasu pairing, and maybe some Naruto/Hinata pairing here and there....ShikaIno...If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. Thank you! I hope you like the story! Please review, it really helps!

--

_'There it is.'_ She thought, pulling her hair back slowly when the wind blew it into her face. _'Fukagawa Highschool. Am I really in the right place?'_ She looked around the area, hoping to find some students but no one was to be found.  
  
After scanning the place from left to right she looked down at her watch. _'6:59'_ Sakura shrugged. _'I suppose I did come a little early.'_ She headed to the school doors, clutching her book bag as she creaked it open heading down the stairs.  
  
"There! The locker room!" She said, looking for her locker number. When she found it, she pulled off her book bag to get ready to put her books in. She pulled on the locker handle but it wouldn't budge. Sakura sighed, and continued to pull. After minutes of no success her face became distorted in anger, and she was now yanking at the door to open.  
  
"Stupid locker!! OPEN UP!!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Said a voice behind her, with a low, calm voice.  
  
Sakura jumped, and now wore a shocked look on her face. She turned to see a handsome young boy with spiked black hair about a few inches taller in front of her. She blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Uhm.......My locker's stuck...." She said, looking down at her feet blushing some more, "I just got down here and—"  
  
The boy didn't even wait for her to finish when he headed to her locker. He looked at the handle a bit and pulled on it softly, when he saw it wouldn't open he kicked the locker with extreme force.  
  
-BAM-  
  
Sakura looked on as her locker creaked open. "Thank you."  
  
He didn't answer. He just took off his book bag and ready to put his books into his locker; which coincidently was right next to Sakura's.  
  
"Uhm......I'm Sakura, what's your name?" She said, trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"Sasuke." He said emotionless, without even looking up at her once. Sakura smiled at him when she finished putting her books back into her locker.  
  
"So...uhm...."  
  
"SAAAKUURRAAAA-CHAAANNNNN!! HEYYY!!!!" Yelled a blonde boy running down the stairs. "Wow! You're here early!" He yelled, coming down the stairs, it was now 7:40, and people were beginning to come down.  
  
She glared at him. _'Naruto....'_ She thought looking at him annoyed. Naruto however, didn't even notice.  
  
"So how've you been?!" He asked, running to her.  
  
"Uhm, I'm okay I guess."  
  
"That's good!" He said smiling at her. "Well uhm, I'm gonna go find my locker, so.....see ya later if we have any classes together!" He said, running off.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Sorry about tha----"She blinked. 'Where'd he go?' She thought looking for the boy she just met at the locker.  
  
Right at that moment, the bell rung signaling that they had five minutes to get into class. She pulled up her bag and rushed up the stairs.

--

_'Room 306....'_ She thought, looking around. _'There!'  
_  
She walked in quietly, looking around at the students in her class. She stopped suddenly when she found Sasuke was in that same class. She blushed again, trying not to look at him and headed to the front of the class to find out where she sat. _'Why am I liking him already?'_  
  
The desks were set in twos, and there were four rows. She continued to look for her name, and there it was, 'Haruno Sakura'  
  
"There!" She said softly, moving her finger to the name next to hers to see who she sat next too. 'Uchiha Sasuke.' Her eyes widened and her cheeks began to color. She took a deep breath and headed over to her seat.  
  
"Uhm.....hello!!! I guess I sit next to you!" She said smiling, as she pulled her book bag down and sat in her seat. Sasuke nodded without looking up, "Aa."  
  
_'....A little quiet isn't he?'_ She thought grimly putting her head on her desk. _'Oh well...'_ She thought smiling; it didn't change how happy she felt just to sit next to him.  
  
Sasuke looked over at her, seeing her smile at herself as her cheeks reddened as she stared at the bored with a dreamy look in her eyes. _'Eh?'_ He thought raising an eye, as she continued to smile.  
  
"Alright class!" The teacher said, turning around, "I'm Mr. Akera, your math teacher and today—"  
  
A boy ran into class. "I'm sorry I'm late!" The teacher nodded and pointed at his desk.  
  
"Since you are all new I won't be very tough on you all about being on time this week. But by the 2nd week of school, I expect you all to be here on time. Is that clear?"  
  
The class answered with a "Yes," and the teacher began to write a lesson on the board.  
  
Sakura looked up at the equation the teacher wrote on the board. _'....I don't think I'm going to like highschool....I wish I was still on vacation. Oh well,'_ she smiled, _'At least I get to sit next to him.'  
_  
"So if you remember how to use the quadratic formula....."  
  
Sakura began doodling on her paper, bored with what the teacher was saying. _'I don't even remember this stuff,'_ She thought, listening to his lectures. But within a few minutes, she understood the concept, as did everyone else in the class.  
  
"...and then x is equal too......" 

After the second class, it was time for a ten minute break. So far, Sakura shared the same classes with Sasuke, and was sitting next to him in each one.  
  
She headed back into the locker room to get her books for the next classes. She sighed, and pulled on her locker. This time, it opened. She pulled out her books and walked around the area. She found Naruto shoving papers and books in his locker.  
  
She looked at him shocked. _'First day of school and he's getting disorganized already....'  
_  
"Good morning, Naruto." She said, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Enjoy school so far?" He said, pushing the papers back into his locker.  
  
She shrugged, "What class do you have next?"  
  
"Math. You?"  
  
"English. Well, I'm gonna head upstairs right now."  
  
Naruto nodded as she left to go up the stairs and continued to shove things into his locker.

Sakura walked into class slowly, again, there was Sasuke. _'I must have all my classes with him...'_ She thought, looking for her seat, finding again, it was next to him.  
  
_'Heh. This is the 3rd class in a row I have with that girl,'_ Sasuke thought trying not smile, _'Why do I feel so weird around her?'_ He thought, surprised he wasn't annoyed, when he usually was in situations like this.  
  
"Uhm, HELLO AGAIN!" Sakura said, hoping he'd answer with more then an 'Aa' this time. _'This is getting to be a little embarrassing....I'm all standing here trying to talk to him......he barely even answers back......'_  
  
"Hey Sakura," Sasuke replied looking up to her eyes.  
  
_'He talked to me!! He even said my name!'_  
  
"Sitting next to me in this class too?" He said without much enthusiasm.  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Oh yay." He said, in a sarcastic, low tone.  
  
"Eheheh...."  
  
_'I guess he doesn't like me.'_ She thought grimly, sitting in her seat. _'I guess I'll try and change his mind by getting to know him.....'  
_  
"Hello class!!! I'm Mr. Ihara. Now I know you all just got back from summer vacation, but I decided to have a nice little project to get you all working."  
  
As if on queue the whole class sighed. The teacher looked up at the students through his glasses. "Come on now, liven up, it's the first day of school!"  
  
"This project will be worth about six test grades for you all."  
  
_'Six test grades?!'_ Sakura thought, _'That must be a huge project!'_  
  
"Since it is a big project, you will all have assigned partners, which I will announce after I explain the project. Each of you will have partner and will be working in twos." He held up a paper in his hand, "You will all choose a book on this list to write about." He put the paper back down on his desk and continued to explain the project.  
  
"You are to make a scrapbook of that book with information, visuals explaining the plot......basically everything about the book. The scrapbook should be at least 30 pages, I expect them done neatly and edited for mistakes. I will not be grading very easy, this is an advanced class. So do your best. Here are the groups I have chosen for all of you."  
  
"Aizawa Asako and Daishi Gihei"  
  
"Fuchida Motoki and Genda Sachi."  
  
Sakura laid her head on her desk. This was going to take a while. She looked out the window, the breeze was still pretty strong and it was cloudy and lowered her eyes. _'I wanna go back to bed...'_ She thought, shoving her head into her arms.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."  
  
"Wha...?" She whispered looking up. She grinned excitedly, looking over at Sasuke.  
  
_'I'm with her in everything.'_ Sasuke thought arrogantly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
She frowned. _'He doesn't look very excited.'_  
  
"So uhm, do you wanna meet somewhere after school to work on this project?" She said, grinning at him, forcing herself not to blush.  
  
Sasuke nodded, "Sure."  
  
'Why is he so quiet?' She thought, as her hopes shot down again.  
  
"My place or yours?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged. "Any."  
  
"Do you mind if we meet at my place today? I have lots of books and it may have lots of information on the place we're doing our project on."  
  
He nodded and raised his head. "Where do you live?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Uhm...." She took out a piece of paper and scribbled her address onto it. She handed it back to him. Satisfied, he folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"I'll be there around 5 if that's alright." He said quietly.  
  
"Alright!! Anything's fine!!" She said excitedly, _'WOW I CAN'T WAIT!'_ She thought, clenching her fists.  
  
"Enough of that...." The teacher said, finishing the list of partners. "The rest of the period is free so all of you can discuss your projects."  
  
The students all gathered into their groups, discussing the place they received. The class was filled with talk, except there wasn't much conversation with Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
Sakura sighed for the one-hundredth time that day bored as can be. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to talk to her, by now she realized he wasn't very talkative. She propped her elbows onto her desk closing her eyes when she heard some girls giggling not far from her.  
  
"He's really cute isn't he? Rumor has it he's already getting popular with everyone!!" Said one of the girls smiling, covering her giggles by putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, he's really cute! Why don't we go talk to him?"  
  
"What was his name? The teacher said it before..."  
  
"I think it was Sasuke!" She whispered, Sasuke directed his gaze at the girls with a straight face when he heard his name. They all tried to hide from his gaze.  
  
"So uhm, about this project!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes feeling jealousy already creeping up into her mind. 'What am I thinking...? It's not like he's my boyfriend of anything...'  
  
She looked up, there was a girl in front of her and Sasuke. "Uhm.....Sasuke is it?" She said, playing with her hair, "I'm Yumi, you wanna hang out sometime after school?" She said, giving him a smile.  
  
"Heh." Sasuke said, looking out the window. The girl frowned. "Was that a yes?"  
  
Sasuke didn't answer and so the girl the girl continued to pry at him.  
  
"Was it?"  
  
Sasuke crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "Leave me alone. I don't want to see you again." He said, rather coldly.  
  
The girl frowned, upset by his answer. Sakura was overjoyed with his answer, as a small smile creaked around the corners of her face.  
  
"He said no?" The girls said, trying to get an answer from Yumi. Yumi pretended not to be hurt and made up a random excuse. "I just decided not to go out with him."

--

After lunch, Sakura headed down the across the hallway, up the stairs. _'What a day........I wonder why Sasuke's cold to everyone......He has to have a reason for it!'_ She thought, walking into Art Class.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved from his desk. Sakura nodded, "Hi, this your class now?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
The desks in the art room were set in fours. Two desks on both sides, both facing each other.  
  
"You're seats over here!" Naruto said, pointing to the seat in front of him. She headed down to her seat and quietly put her books down. She was now sitting next to Naruto, a shy girl with purplish hair....and Sasuke. Again.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura smiled, at the girl, "I'm Sakura."  
  
The girl smiled shyly, looking down at her desk and quietly stated her name. "I'm Hinata."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" She smiled.  
  
"I'm Naruto everyone!" Naruto said, getting up to stand proudly. Hinata smiled and laughed to herself quietly. Sasuke remained quiet and gave Naruto no recognition at all.  
  
"Hey who are you?" Naruto asked, pointing at him.  
  
"That's Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, coming into the conversation. "We share all the same classes together so far."  
  
Naruto nodded. "Cool!" He said, putting a hand out to greet Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his hand for a moment, then turned, without taking the time to shake it.  
  
"What's his problem?" Naruto asked as he stood confused.  
  
"NARUTO!!" Sakura said, glaring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be rude! Sorry about that Sasuke-kun!"  
  
He didn't respond again, but Sakura didn't mind, she was already getting used to the way he acted.  
  
"Do you know what we're doing in class today?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
Everyone but Sasuke shook their heads. "Alrighty."  
  
"Class! Please be seated!"

--Rinnnggggg---  
  
"School's out!! Finally!!" Sakura yelled, running out the school. "I can't wait to get home!"  
  
Naruto followed, "I'm not that excited, I have tons of homework to do." He whined.  
  
"Yeah me too, I have this huge English project..."  
  
Naruto nodded, "Yeah, well, my homework can wait! I'm headed to the Ramen shop! You coming?"  
  
"Uh...." Sakura sweat-dropped. _'Naruto and his ramen...'  
_  
"No thanks, I'll pass."  
  
Naruto shrugged. "Alrighty, I'll see ya tomorrow then!"  
  
Sakura nodded. _'I better get home, Sasuke-kun will be over in just a few hours.....'_

--

END OF CHAPTER ONE! Ok....I promise it's going to be more interesting in the next chapter, I have this story planned out, so! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!! ..x.X...I'd appreciate it!


	2. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.  
  
Hi everyone!!! I'm sorry it took me a long time to update!!! I had a huge writer's block...But after a couple hours watching Naruto, credit to Miroki- chan!!! My writer's block is gone and I'm hyped up to write again.  
  
Pairings are: SakuSasu, NaruHina, and ShikaIno  
  
I couldn't fit that in the summary I wrote for this story, but I'll try to get it in there...somehow. :D  
  
And like I said this is my first Naruto fic...And I'm still kinda new in the Naruto world... So please be gentle with me..x.X....If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask!!! Please continue to review!!!  
  
--  
  
The breeze continued to blow, pushing her pink hair into her face. Sakura continued to walk at a quickened pace. Home wasn't too far, but it wasn't close either. She pulled her book bag closer up to her shoulder, looking straight ahead of her. Within a few minutes, she stood in front of her home.  
  
She sighed softly heading towards the door, pulling off her sandals. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!!" She called, closing the door behind her.  
  
Her eyes moved from place to place, the silence was almost surprising. As she began heading to the stairs, there was a note plastered onto the wall.  
  
Picking the note up, she read:  
  
" Sakura-chan!  
  
Your father and I are going to be out for the rest of this night. We definitely won't be back tonight. If you need to contact us, the number is on the refrigerator in the kitchen. We love you!  
  
Love,  
Mom and Dad "  
  
She smiled to herself, walking into her room. "I might as well get the books ready for our project then."  
  
Sakura rushed to the bookshelf in her room, pulling out the encyclopedias and other books needed for their project. When she was done with that, she sat on her bed.  
  
"It's 4:20. Sasuke-kun will be here soon." She told herself, lying back on her bed. _'I'll just rest a little.'_ She thought, closing her eyes.  
  
--  
  
Sasuke quietly walked down the street, pulling the paper she handed him with her address out of his pocket looking for the house with the number written on the paper.  
  
_'There.'_ He thought, heading towards a big house. He walked up to the door pushing the doorbell. There was no answer.  
  
Sighing to himself, he waited for a few minutes. Then rung the bell again.  
  
--  
  
_'Really Sasuke-kun? You're so cool!'_ Sakura smiled, blushing at her dream and turning in her sleep.  
  
"Mmpphh..."  
  
_'Aren't these flowers beautiful?And the view!!! It's so great sitting here with ...Huh...? Why is there a sound of a doorbell when I'm in a field of flowers with my Sasuke-kun—'_ She got up realizing it was nothing more then a dream. "He's at the door!!!"  
  
She ran down the stairs pulling the door open. "Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun!!!!!" She smiled, feeling embarrassed. _'How long was he waiting out there?'_  
  
She motioned her hands inside, signaling to him that he could come in. He complied and pulled off his sandals remaining silent.  
  
"How long were you waiting?" She asked, unsure of herself.  
  
Sasuke shrugged. "Long enough. Did you enjoy your sleep?" He asked a bit arrogantly, cocking an eye in her direction.  
  
"What do you mean?" She blinked, confused with his question. "How'd you know I was asleep?" She turned to a mirror and realized her hair was in a mess. She blushed embarrassed and gave him a quirky smile trying to laugh it off.  
  
"The books are up in my room." She said abruptly, changing the subject and rushing up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and immediately picked up a brush. Sasuke stood outside of the door.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you can come in!" She smiled to herself, blushing madly while staring at the mirror with a hazy look as she combed her hair. _'Sasuke- kun's in **MY** room!!!!'_  
  
He stepped in and looked around her room. One thing stood out. Pink. It was everywhere. Pink walls, pink sheets, pink curtains... _'Must be her favorite color.'_ He thought smirking.  
  
Sakura turned to Sasuke putting her comb down on her drawer. "I got some books ready for our project. I think they have a lot of useful information." She smiled, seating herself on the floor.  
  
He followed after her and picked up a book. Sakura watched him flip the pages and was beginning to day dream again. After calling her name a few times, Sasuke took a pencil out beginning to mark all the information they needed. She was completely drowned in her daydreaming.  
  
_'...He seems like a real nice guy...'_ She thought, wondering why exactly he acted the way he did.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
_'And not to mention he's **the** cutest guy in school...and he's sitting on **MY** floor, with **MEEEEEE!!!**'  
_  
"Sakura."  
  
_'Maybe I should try talking to him...'_ She looked up, Sasuke was staring right at her. She blushed.  
  
"So how do we start?" She said, picking up a pencil. Sasuke looked at her oddly.  
  
"I finished marking it all."  
  
"O-Oh..."  
  
_'I was daydreaming again...'_ She thought.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." She apologized, smiling at him. A bit taken back by her smile, Sasuke looked down at the floor. Again, he didn't answer. But it was alright. She was getting used to his behavior.  
  
Getting up, Sakura stretched her arms. "Sasuke-kun?"  
  
He didn't answer. But he looked up at her in response.  
  
"Let's go to the mall!" She smiled, heading towards her closet. He raised an eye at her in question.  
  
"I mean...Is that okay with you? We can get some of the stuff for the project!"  
  
'It won't hurt spending more time with you anyway...' She smiled, blushing again.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess it's a good way to waste my time. I'm not doing anything anyway." He replied coldly.  
  
Sakura frowned for a moment for his answer but quickly hid it with a smile.  
  
"Alright! I'm going to go change, you can go wait in the living room downstairs okay?"  
  
"Aa." With that, he headed out of the room, pulled the door to a close behind him and headed down the stairs.  
  
--  
  
Sakura ran to her closet excitedly. _'First day of school and I'm spending it with Sasuke-kun!!!! Now which outfit should I wear...'_ She thought, trying to look for one that would impress him.  
  
--  
  
Sasuke headed down the stairs, into the living room as she said. He stood in front of the sofa. He sighed. _'I can't believe I'm wasting my time like this.'_  
  
His eyes wandered the room, when something caught his eye. On the tabletop across the sofa there were frames. He looked down at them for a moment, then approached them. They were pictures of Sakura with her family.  
  
He nearly winced at the picture, trying to remember what it was like when he had a family. Before it was all taken away. He sighed a bit and let out a small, 'heh'.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke turned from the photos to see Sakura at the foot of the stairs. "I'm ready when you are!"  
  
He nodded quietly, with his hands in his pockets. Sakura approached him. "So what do you think?" She smiled, referring to her dress.  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
"Ehehe...." Sakura sweat dropped a bit feeling embarrassed and a bit down. "Well I guess we should get going then!"  
  
---  
  
"I'M HERE!!!!!!" Yelled a blonde boy, rushing into the ramen shop. He ran up to the counter ready to give his order.  
  
"Oi, Naruto-san! Nice to see you again! Will it be the same order for you today?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
"Alright, it'll be ready in a few minutes!"  
  
He sat at the counter, oblivious to everything around him... Including a certain girl he just met at school.  
  
Hinata's eyes widened and her face was beginning to color. _'Na..Naruto- kun...'_ She thought, trying to turn in her seat trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
Naruto sighed heavily resting his head on the table. His stomach began to rumble and his appetite was growing. To top it off, the whole room was full with a smell of ramen making his mouth water.  
  
He shook his head trying to think of a way to his mind off the food. He decided to try and talk it off.  
  
He turned to the girl next to him. Her back was turned to him.  
  
Hinata could feel her hands dampen and she felt her heart through her shirt.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!"  
  
She flinched a bit, hearing Naruto's loud voice. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!! Who are—"He turned his head to the left trying to see her face when Hinata's blushed suddenly and turned the other way.  
  
"Na-Naruto-kun..."  
  
"OH! It's you!!!" He smiled scratching his head. "Hinata, right?"  
  
She nodded shyly, with her face still pointed in a direction away from him.  
  
Naruto looked at her oddly. "Hinata? Something wrong? Am I bothering you? Do you want me to leave?" He continued to shoot questions at her and Hinata constantly shook her head.  
  
"N-No, Naruto-kun, you're not bothering me." She said quietly, facing him this time, twiddling her fingers.  
  
Naruto gave her a big smile. "So how are you?!"  
  
"I'm fine..Y-You?" She looked down at the floor, as she felt a smile creak onto her face.  
  
_'Naruto-kun's so nice..'_ She thought, watching him carelessly talk to her.  
  
_'When's that ramen gonna be done? I hate waiting these three minutes...'_  
  
--  
  
"We're here Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura said, walking into the mall. "Is there a time where you have to get home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay!" She pulled her bag into her hand headed towards an arts and crafts store. "I guess we could use of the things in here. It can make the cover page."  
  
She walked into the store, picking up a paper here and there. Sasuke was behind her.  
  
"KYAAA!! SASUKE-KUN!!" Before he could turn around, he felt arms around his neck. He turned and glared at the girl behind him. Sakura turned around, glaring at her.  
  
"Go away." He said harshly trying to shake out of her grasp.  
  
She abruptly pulled off him and smirked. "You don't remember me Sasuke- kun?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm in your English class!! Does my name, Yamanaka Ino ring a bell?"  
  
Sasuke remained silent and walked away from her.  
  
"Oii!! Sasuke-kun!!"  
  
"Not again..." Said a boy walking out of an aisle. Sakura looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"Ino, we came here to get some things for out project." He said, his voice was beginning to drag. "This is troublesome."  
  
"Shikamaru!!" Ino yelled, pulling him towards her, "You haven't changed one bit since we were kids!!"  
  
He didn't answer. _'She just met that guy and already she's an obsessed fan of his just like all the other girls in the school..'_ He sighed again. _'Well...can't be helped.'_ He leaned back on the wall closing his eyes while lazily yawning as Ino continued to rant.  
  
"Oi!!!! Shikamaru!! Shika??? Are you listening?!"  
  
--  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura headed behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
While Shikamaru and Ino were talking, she took the chance to slip away from them. And much to her surprise, she escaped without them noticing.  
  
He nodded, barely even listening. Sakura grinned at him pulling him hand towards outside the exit. "I got everything we need, we don't need to stay in there." She smiled.  
  
He pulled out of her grasp and nodded. Sakura wanted to take this chance to make this trip to the mall...more like a date.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun, Do you want to go in there?" She said, pointing at a restaurant full of people. For a moment Sasuke looked inside. He spotted a happy little boy with his father. He quickly looked away forcing himself to ignore it and answered Sakura bitterly.  
  
"No."  
  
Suprised by his anger in his answer, she took a step back. "Alright...Well...What about there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...There...?"  
  
"No."  
  
She sighed. Nearly an hour later she gave up. With every question she asked, she'd get the same answer. 'No.'  
  
Sakura was tired, and she didn't know what to do. Nothing was happening between her and Sasuke and about thirty girls came rushing to him asking him for dates or for his number. She jealously closed her eyes, remembering each time someone came up to him. Finally, much to her dismay, she looked up at Sasuke.  
  
"..I guess you wanna go home?"  
  
He didn't answer. Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"I...I guess we can go then." She answered.  
  
They headed out the sliding doors quietly, taking the bus back home. And it was already dark by the time the bus arrived at the stop.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke headed out the bus in complete silence. Sakura's house was to the left, and Sasuke's was to the right.  
  
After standing there quietly, Sakura began to talk. "I really enjoyed our time together today, Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Thank you for everything!" She turned to begin heading home blushing. Even though her day with Sasuke wasn't exactly the best, she was still happy to spend time with him.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She turned around, "Y-Yes?"  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
She looked at him shocked. "E-Eh? It's alright—"  
  
"Don't get any dumb ideas." He said, snapping at her. "I've got nothing else to do."  
  
"O-Okay." She nodded.  
  
They began walking back to her house and Sakura couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke was walking her home. 'Sasuke-kun's so cool!!' She thought, _'Although...I'm still wondering why he acts so...'_ She looked over to him for a moment then shook her head. '_Now is not a good time to ask. Maybe...tomorrow or some other time.'  
  
_She stood in front of her house, surprised at how quickly time had passed. She turned to Sasuke a smile still plastered on her face.  
  
"THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" She said happily, hugging him tight.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when he felt her around him. He couldn't explain it. It was something different from all the other girls after him. She was still holding onto him when he pulled back angry with himself.  
  
"Alright," He said with an annoyed voice, "Get off me now."  
  
"Oh...Sorry about that..." She said, looking down at her feet. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Heh."  
  
With that, he left.  
  
Sakura watched as he left and headed into her house. _'I can't wait to see him tomorrow...and find out why he's like that.'  
_  
After removing her sandals, she stepped up to her room and immediately lay on her bed.  
  
Yawning to herself, she looked up at her ceiling. _'Goodnight, Sasuke-kun.'_  
  
--  
  
And that's the end of Chapter two!!!! Thank you to all those who reviewed so far!! Please continue to do so!! I really would appreciate it, and it helps me to write too!!! **So...please review!!!  
**  
Thanks again!!!! If anyone has nay questions, feel free to ask!!!

Top of Form 1Bottom of Form 1


	3. Typical Day

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! How was it? Lots of presents? Well I hope you all had a happy Christmas!! I'm gonna try to update this vacation while I can! A review I got from a different story got me to continue...(I will continue that story too asap!)

Uhhmm...Anyway...I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter..And...Please read and review! I also posted a Naruto one-shot a while ago...So Yes!

--

_'It's only the second day of school and I'm already starting to get sick of it....' _Sakura thought dimly, dragging herself to school. _'It's not even that late yet. I should be in bed....' _She looked up ahead of her; there wasn't a long way to go. In a matter of minutes, she would arrive at school.

Once she got there, she headed up the stairs to her first class. She blinked. It seemed very quiet in the halls. Usually the halls were bustling with excitement, noise in every corner. But not this time. Was she late? Her hand pulled out to the door knob in front of her, and quietly she pushed it open.

_'Oh.' _

**'Oh.'  
**  
So that's where all the girls were.

Entering the room, a huge clash of noise burst through the door. Girls were crowded around something, something she couldn't see from where she was standing. She sighed a little. She didn't need to ask. It was obvious who they were crowding around.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!! A-Ano!!! Do you want my phone number?" Yelled a girl to the left.

"Oi, Oi, Sasuke-kun! What do you say? I'll make you some dinner tonight and maybe we can watch a movie!"

"Sasuke-kun, how about a little get together at the park later? Maybe we can watch the sun rise in the morning...." Said a girl dreamily.

"How about--"

"Girls, girls!!" The teacher said a little loudly, "Please, quiet down. School has not even started and there's already a lot of noise." He turned around and continued with his work. The girls were quiet for a few minutes, but the noise level rose with every second.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Sasuke-kun!! Over here!!!"

That's all Sakura heard. She headed over to her desk, which was right next to Sasuke's. She put her head down and sighed. At least he wasn't paying attention to any of them.**  
**  
The door creaked open again. Surprisingly, it wasn't another one of Sasuke's fan girls.

Sakura perked up a little. "Hinata-chan!!!"

(A/N Sakura's going to call Hinata "Hinata-chan" in this fic, and vice versa!)

The shy girl looked up. "A-Ah...O-Ohayo...Sakura-chan..." She said quietly looking down, twiddling her fingers a little.

_'Wow... I didn't realize I had this class with her...'_ Sakura thought to herself. Hinata was quiet. Very quiet.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!! Why don't you sit with me until class starts?"

Hinata nodded a little and headed over to the desk quietly.

"So....." Sakura said, hastily thinking of a subject to talk about, "Any guy you interested in?" She smiled turning to the Hyuuga.

Hinata blushed deeply. "A-Ano.......E-Eto......I......"

Sakura laughed. "There is! Isn't there? Who?" She said, getting a little excited.

"Ah..." Hinata started to get more nervous, playing with her fingers even more, staring at the floor. "....Ah...."

Again Sakura laughed. "Is he in this class?" She turned, looking at all the boys in the class trying to guess who Hinata might like. "Motoki-kun?"

Hinata shook her head, still looking down at the floor.

"Yukiro-kun?"

Again, Hinata shook her head.

"Mazu-kun?"

Still no sign of agreement.

"Takashi-kun?"

Nothing.

After naming all the boys in the room, Sakura raised an eye at Hinata. ".....Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata looked up with a shocked look on her face and shook her head vigorously. "N-No...Of course not....H-He's not in this c-class..."

"Ohhh.....Well do I know him?"

"U-Uhm...I..." She gulped again.

"Class!! Please take your seats!! Class starts in one minute!"

Sakura sighed a little. "Well, okay! I'll see you later okay?"

"H-Hai." With that, she hurriedly made her way to her seat in the back of the class.

Sakura smiled a little, then turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

Sweat dropping a little, Sakura managed to giggle a little. Sasuke was the same this morning.

--

The day went by quickly; it was now the last period of the day. Health Class. They all sat in their chairs, waiting for class to start. They had ten minutes until the bell.

Sakura, again, was trying to figure out who Hinata liked. Hinata was much to shy to tell her so she had to figure it out herself. Sasuke sat quietly in his desk, with loud girls all surrounding him.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan!!"

Hinata blushed again. "A-Ano...Sakura-chan...I..."

"HEY!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

Hinata paused.

"Ah, Hinata!! HI!" Naruto smiled widely. He didn't get an answer. Hinata was already looking down, concealing her face, blushing like mad and looking like she was going to be sick.

"Hinata?" He asked, oblivious to her actions. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at Hinata, then back at Naruto and smirked. _'So that's who she likes.'_ She thought giggling. _'She likes Naruto!!!!'_

Sakura continued to giggle and Naruto looked on confused. He cocked his head over to the left and stared at the both of them. "Nani..?"

Sakura shook her head. "What's up? How was your day?"

Naruto flinched. "Wellllll....." He said, beginning to explain, "First, I was late."

"Eh? Why?"

"...There was a special at the ramen shop!"

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto..."

"What? What was I supposed to do? Turn them down? Anyway......I was late... The teacher got mad at me... I didn't bring any homework..." He looked up at the wall trying to think of what else had happened. "Oh! And I only brought three bowls of ramen for lunch today!"

Sakura shook her head. _'One day, you're gonna get sick from all this ramen.'_ She thought.

--

"...This is troublesome. Why do we have to go to school anyway?" Shikamaru said in a monotonous voice as he entered the room.

"Shika! It's not that troublesome! Stop being so lazy!" Ino said, putting her hands on her sides. "Look! There's Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Not _again_. He watched Ino run to Sasuke.

--

"CLASS! Please take your seats! I know this is the last class of the day, but please bear with me!" He picked up a marker and began to write on the whiteboard. "Take out your notebooks and please jot down these notes."

_Health.  
Being healthy is not just being physically well, but mentally and socially as well. To be healthy, one must be fine in all three of these areas. Today...we will be working on...._

"..Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, not even taking the time to pick up the pencil.

"Psst! Shika! Write it down! You'll fail!" Ino said, trying to keep quiet so the teacher wouldn't hear her.

Shikamaru yawned and looked outside the window drowsily. _'Clouds...'_

"Shika!!"

After a few pages of notes, the teacher put down the marker. "Now class, we will start with mental and social health. And I know this may be early, but there will be a five day retreat two days from now with activities on these subjects. Yes, it will go over the weekend, but it is worth it. This is mandatory. If you want to pass health this semester, then you have to come."

There was silence in the room.

_'Awwwww...mannn....'_ Naruto thought, putting his head on the desk. _'I don't wanna do this...' _

The teacher began to pass out papers to each student.

The rest of the class passed by slowly. The bell rung and Naruto was the first to spring out of his desk.

"YEAH! SCHOOL'S OVER!!! Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan!!! I'm going to get some ramen!! Wanna come?!?!?"

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks. I'll be busy working on that project." She looked over to Sasuke. _'Even if we have most of the things done, I hope we can still meet up...' _

"Ohh...Okay.."

Sakura's eyes averted from Sasuke, to Naruto, to Hinata. Then she had an idea.

"Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Why don't you take Hinata-chan with you?"

Hinata turned, hearing her name. "..Na..Nani..?"

"She LOVES ramen, and she was just going there today too! But she didn't wanna go herself." Sakura said, making up the story along the way.

"A-Ano..." Hinata said blushing a little.

"So do you wanna take her?"

Naruto turned around happily to Hinata and gave her a big smile. Sakura took this opportunity to head over to Sasuke, who was still sitting at his desk.

_Hinata_ looked like she was going to faint.

"HINATA!!!! You wanna come with me then?!?!?"_  
_

--

End of Chapter Three! YAY!! Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I will update faster if you do! So please review!! Arigato! Bows

Chapter four up soon!


End file.
